Cameras are an essential component of modern mobile devices like smartphones, tablets etc. In some devices, more than one camera module may be incorporated. Portable electronic devices are usually small in size and their components are designed to be as small as possible. A camera of such a device may have a small image sensor. An image sensor, for example a Complementary Metal oxide Semi-conductor, CMOS sensor may be sensitive to radiation having wavelengths other than those the human eye can see. As such filters are employed to prevent unwanted wavelengths from entering the image sensor. Infrared, IR cut off filters also called IR cut filters or heat-absorbing filters, are used to prevent infrared light from entering the image sensor. Such filters have a passband, for example, between 400 nm to 670 nm, and a stop band for higher wavelengths, for example from 700 nm up. This enables an image sensor to only receive wavelengths visible to human eye and consequently be able to reproduce colors somewhat accurately.